iCloset
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Carly is sick of Sam and Freddie's constant fighting and locks them in a closet for 3 hours. When 3 hours is up Carly opens the door for a very unexpected surprise. Challenged by Smartbabie
1. Earlier Today

Okay; so I decided to take up the Seddie Challenge that Smartbabie had proposed. I though, hey? Why not? So here is my presumed four-shot of iCloset.

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or the actual idea for this fanfic (which belongs to Smartbabie). I only own the writing.**

* * *

It began with Freddie. That dipthong of what his mother calls a boy, had to go and piss off Carly.

_Earlier Today..._

"Gahh! Sam, that's enough!" Freddie cried out in pain.

"Oh, give it a rest Freddifer."

I tugged at Freddie's hair as I pinned him to the ground.

"Sam! Stop, this really hurts!"

"Man up! You're the one who ate _my _ham- it's time for my payback."

Suddenly Carly walked into the room. I was too busy pinning Freddie to the floor of the Shay's living room to take notice of her sprinting towards us.

"SAM! What are you doing?!"

"...Nothing..."

"You're pinning Freddie to the ground!" I could hear anger pouring out of Carly.

"If you knew, then why'd you ask me?"

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Get... off... of... ME!" Freddie screamed.

Carly gripped her hand around my arm and tugged as hard as she could, causing me to tumble backwards.

"Carls, just let me finish pulverising him! A dork like Fredward _needs_ all the attempts at becoming a man anyway... of course, it's not like he could ever be one in the first place." I muttered the last part under my breath.

Unfortunately, Carly heard me. She nudged me in the ribs as Freddie limped to the couch. I felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it off quickley.

"What did he even do?!" Carly was still freaking out, but loosend her tone.

"He ate my ham." As soon as it came out, I knew it sounded stupid, but I had to stand my ground.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I don't kid about ham; you know that!"

I guess Freddie decided that he wanted to watch all of his bones break, because it was then that he began to argue with me.

"Of course you don't," Freddie began. "All you think about is ham!"

"And all _you_ think about is when you're going to hit your growth spurt!" I retorted.

"Guys, give it a rest! I swear, I'll go get spencer and his sculpting tools!"

I ignored Carly and continuted to stand my ground.

"Aw, does Samantha feel that pushing her insecurites on me that she is more powerful?"

"Does anyone hear me? I will go get Spencer!"

"No, you're lack of muscle and height make me more powerful. Here, I'll show you."

"Sam," Carly warned. "Don't!"

I grabbed a hold of Freddie's left arm and hurled him over my shoulder. He landed with a thud on the hard wood floor.

Apparently the entire time Freddie and I were fighting, Carly gave up and left us alone.

"Wait... where'd Carly go?"

Freddie and I scanned the space to find an empty living room.

"Carls? Where'd you go? Carly?"

Suddenly Spencer entered the room.

"You haven't by any chance seen two bottlecaps and an air mattress have you?"

Freddie and I exchanged glances.

"Uh... no... why?" Freddie asked.

"Could you help me look? Pleeeeeeeeeease? It's for my next sculpture!"

"We're in the middle of something, Spencer!"

Spencer's eyes began to water and of course, he pulled out the dramatic side of himself.

"Fine! Let me just go and be by myself! No one to help me look in the deep, dark, cold closet of storageness! I guess, I have no friends anymore! Good-bye cruel world! May the closet be my place of rest... for eternity!"

"Oh boy..."

"Sam, it couldn't hurt to look. Then we can go right back to fighting."

"Promise?" I smirked.

"Of course... but the real question is can you?"

Ouch. That one hurt.

"At least I can fight."

Freddie was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Stuff it Fredling or you'll never have children."

Freddie cringed and turned towards Spencer.

"Okay, we'll help. Just let me grab an ice pack."

"Oh, sorry, we ran out of ice packs yesterday."

"How do you run out of ice packs?" Freddie questioned.

"Used 'em for a sculpture... want to see? It has rubber ducks and everything!"

"Maybe later..."

"Let's just look for the junk and move on with our lives."

We started to follow Spencer but Freddie cried out in pain from his leg.

I scoffed.

"What?"

"Wimp."

"You did this Miss Remorse. Oh and if you didn't notice, that was a sarcastic title."

"Mlah mlah mlah." I mocked.

"Guys!" Spencer urged. "Help me."

Spencer could be such a whiner.

He led us to his storage closet. I'd never been in the closet before, but I was usually in the Shay's fridge or the iCarly studio when I was here anyway.

"Let's get started... good luck!" Spencer opened the door to the dark closet, smiled, and waved.

"I'm sure those things wo't be that hard to-" Freddie was cut off by Spencer shoving us in the closet.

"SPENCER! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT AND I WILL LET YOU KEEP YOUR EYELIDS ATTACHED TO YOUR FACE!" I pounded on the door furiously.

"Sorry! Carly paid me fifty bucks to lock you in here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Canada."

"Canada? For what?" Freddie asked, obviously frustrated.

"Canadian bacon. Duh." Oh yes, because you should always kidnap two teenagers then go off to Canada for slices of ham!

Spencer giggled and skipped away.

"CARLY! CARLY!" I bashed my fists agaisnt the door.

"Sam, you and Freddie are staying in there until you can learn to be nice! Or at the very least argue when there is no one around but you and him."

"But Carls..." I protested.

"No buts! This is for your own good Sam. There is a light switch to the left of the door. I'll see you in three hours."

"Carly," Freddie began. "What about _my_ well being? I will never survive three hours with... it."

"Good-bye..." Carly said in a sing-song voice.

I tried to study my hands to look for the Capital "L" to decipher which side was left or right, but there wasn't any light to begin with.

Then Freddie spoke up.

"Well aren't you going to turn on the light?"

"No thanks short stack, seeing your face would just add to the punishment."

"Looking at your face isn't any better."

I got up to try and punch Freddie, but ran into what seemed to be a large, heavy box.

"Shit," I cried.

"Sam? What happened?"

"Just turn on the light dimwit." I rubbed my shin to try and stop the pain.

"What about my face?"

"If you don't turn on that light, you won't have a face!"

"Alright, alright."

Freddie shuffled towards the door and flicked the light on.

"If you want to live, you'll shut your mouth for these torturous three hours."

Freddie didn't bother to to reply, he just settled down on a semi-deflated swimming tube. This was pointless. I started to think back a bit... I guess this wasn't entirely Freddie's fault. Mostly, but not all.


	2. The First Hour

**Heyy; here is chapter 2 ^^ Hope ya like it =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the idea for this story (storyline belongs to Smartbabie).**

* * *

_Hour 1_**: **Torture in female form.

Now that there was light in the room, I decided to explore. Sam was trying to connect some random wires that she'd found a few minutes earlier. I probably should have warned her those wires could be attached to something. Nah.

When I got up, I could tell Sam was glaring at me, probably thinking that this whole locked in a closet thing was my fault.

I smirked.

"What is it this time Frumbelina?"

"Nothing, jeez. Does everything I do have to be based on something about you?"

"I never said it had to do with me, you did."

Sam always enjoyed pulling on my every nerve.

I turned to fidget with a paddle ball racket with no paddle ball attached. A blush creeped to my cheeks, but it was simply a reflex, a fluke.

I ignored Sam as best I could and returned to my exploration.

I came across some really random and wild things. I even had a few new ideas for the next iCarly.

There were these packages of really large balloons. I mean really large, like 2 metres in height and three metres wide. Not to mention I found a fully equipped scuba suit, a few fish bones (the entire skeletal system of a fish), and boxes upon boxes of bells.

"Sam, I found some really cool-"

"I don't care."

"But, it could be for-"

"I don't care."

"Sam, just listen, these could be-"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Sam's voice was took on a firm monotone style, signaling me to shut it. I didn't care though, I'd fought with her before, I'd fight with her again.

"JUST LISTEN!"

Suddenly Sam did something highly, highly unusual. She actually looked scared. I didn't mean for my voice to come out that strongly in the first place, but she just irritates me so much some times.

Then Sam returned to her normal self.

"NO! You listen. We're in here because of you, so I suggest you shut your face before I shut it for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet your life that's a threat."

"Sam, why do you have to be such an... UGH!" I groaned out of pure frustration.

"Why do you have to be such a what? Huh, Benson?" Sam was really angry this time, and I mean it was the "I will eat your head if you say the wrong thing" kind of angry.

I was going to fight back, but I knew I'd lose in the long run, so what was the point?

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Benson, you'd better pray that by the time this whole ordeal is over, you won't be dead."

"Why are you so angry at me Sam?"

"You _ate _my _ham_."

"What is wrong with your head? It's just ham! It was in the fridge, in Carly's house! How was it yours to begin with?"

Sam turned away and returned to her wires. I'd had enough. I walked over to Sam and turned her forcefully around by the shoulder.

"HANDS OFF ME FREDWARD." I hated how my name in it of itself sounded like an insult.

"_You've_ physically pummelled me to the floor, now it's my turn to get a little physical." I wasn't going to actually hit her or anything like that, but I needed to get her attention for once.

"Aw, Fredward, that is so cute! You think you can actually hurt me!"

"I- I wasn't going to hit you! Are you stupid? You're one of my best friends, but at this point, I don't even know why anymore."

Sam pushed my arm off of her shoulder, then shoved me into a wall. She walked to the far corner and slumped herself on to a pink and green lawn chair.

"Benson, we're friends because I torture you. You know you love it."

"No, I hate it. I hate how you hit me, punch me, slap me, push me down flights of stairs and I hate how I just take it."

Sam turned away, clearly pissed off now. Good. Now she knows how I feel.

How do I feel? I mean, when I said I hated all of those things, my mind kept saying _"No, you love it. You love how she hits you, punches you, slaps you, and pushes you down flights of stairs. Sam is right, she's always right."_

"Shut up!" I screamed, not realizing I was talking out loud.

"What did you say to me you insignifigant piece of idiot?"

"No- no, wait," I tried to start as Sam began to get up again. "I wasn't talking to you... I swear."

"Oh, right, you were talking to that monkey figurine over there, silly me."

"Why do you always have to start fights with me, Sam?"

"Why do you always have to be a dork?"

"Why do you have to be such a priss?"

"Why do you have to..."

"Exactly."

"You know what, Sam? You are just... are just..."

"Are just what? I suggest you choose your words carefully as they may lead to your death."

"Fine. You are just a peachy ray of sunshine that makes me smile every day!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"THAT'S IT BENSON! YOU'RE A DEAD FREAK!"

Sam pummelled me to the ground, showering me with slaps and punches. The only thing that really surprised me was that she was going a lot easier on me than usual. The punches hurt just about as much as they did when I first met her.

When I first met Sam, she instantly called me things like Dorkwad, Dimwit, Fredula, things like that. Then about a month into the "friendship" she'd start to hit me and pound on me. Not that hard, but still left bruises.

As the years flew by, so did her punches, left, right, and centre. Harder and harder, until one time, I'd ended up with a bruise so big, my mother decided that Sam was never allowed in our house again, ergo, why we meet at Carly's house.

I always wondered why I still considered her my friend to this very day.

Suddenly Sam stopped pounding on my chest and went right back to playing with her wires.

"Sam... why'd you stop?"

"Why? You want me to continue?" She smirked.

"No." _Yes._

Okay mind, enough with contradicting my every move! I sat down and decided that if Sam was going to be this way for three hours, so was I. Now, it was silent treatment time.


	3. The Second Hour

**Heyy =D I'm lovin' the reviews :D ;) So... here is Chapter 3. Oh and by the way, did you guys hear? There is going to be a new episode of iCarly in it's third season called 'iThink They Kissed' IM SO PSYCHED!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

_Hour Two:_ Freddie; AKA Fredward, Dipthong, Dork, Puppet, Fredwina, Fredling, Freddork, Frediot, Frumbelina, Frodzilla, Fishstick, Fredwit, Fredulon and Crush?

For the entire two minutes that Fredward had stopped talking to me, all I could think about were two things. One; what were these wires meant for in the first place, and two; ham.

I knew Freddie couldn't go more than at least five minutes without talking to me, including lame insults.

"Sam, why don't you ever let me talk to you."

"You already know why, Freddork. You have dork germs plastered on your body from head to toe."

"God! Sam! Why- Why are you being such a... a... bully?!"

"A bully? Is that the best you could come up with? Eh, Fredward?"

"Fredward, how old! Please, You couldn't get to me with you're insults."

"Oh, I can't can I? Alright, dipthong, you're on."

"Sam, Sam, Sam; have you learned nothing from my previous insults?"

"Hah, yeah, actually. For the first time in my life I've learned something from a dork."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"That you are my puppet. I can push you and pull you in any direction, but you could never stop loving me. L-like a friend I mean."

Freddie blushed. His face; the colour just flushed right out from under his nose. I'm surprised I didn't blush at that comment.

"C'mon Fredwina, admit it. You know you are just as into this whole love... I mean tolerate-hate relationship."

"I... I don't know if I can tolerate you anymore. That is to say, if you keep insulting me." Was Freddie becoming flustered? Hah, I knew he'd break soon enough.

"Insulting you? Oh, you're looking for some insults?"

"No, but you need to be more original if you want to keep my attention. This whole "Fredward" thing, it's just... it's old Sam."

A challenge? I do love a good challenge.

"Ah, so is there a bet coming on?"

"I believe so."

"And how might we play this bet out dear Fredling?"

"Okay, this is how it's going to work," Freddie started. Who knew he could be such an... enforcer?

"You're going to think of at least five new and harsh insults based on my name. If I remember even one of them being said, you must quickley find a new, and even more insulting name. If you can't find a new one or even a more insulting name, then you lose and I win."

"What are the stakes?" I eyed Freddie suspiciously.

"If I win, you have to promise to stop hitting, punching, slapping... well to sum it up, any physical contact, for the rest of my life."

"And if I win?"

"You choose..."

"If I win, I get full insult rights anytime, anywhere, plus a hundred dollar gift card to Groovy Smoothies." I smirked. I really needed the free money for smoothies, mainly because Carly was getting tired of buying me my smoothies all the time.

"Okay, Puckett, you're on." Freddie stuck his hand out, as did I. Only, before I put my hand to his, I licked my hand, as usual.

"Ugh." Freddie shuddered.

I mentally laughed, this was going to be a blast.

"Alright, begin."

"Fine... Frediot."

"Hmm... new and insulting. Accepted."

"Frumbelina, I think you need to take on a new hobby."

"Aha! I've heard that one before. You have to find another one, off the top of your head."

I rolled my eyes. I could think of another one in an instant.

"Sorry, I slacked there for a second, Frodzilla."

"Okay, accepted." Freddie scoffed out of disbelief that I could come up with such insulting names this quickley.

"Fishstick, you need to find bets where you won't lose."

"Accepted... but I remeber the cupcake bet. I won that one, remember?"

I laughed at that one. The stakes were so low, I didn't really care much if I lost, even though, I hate losing in the first place. Besides, pickle juice tastes good in the first place, so I was kind of willing to lose.

"Yeah, Fredwit, I remember. I liked the pickle juice though, so I kind of won in the end. Man, you should never let yourself plan out the stakes."

Freddie laughed a little.

"Accepted, again," He sighed. "But, you're right, you are now choosing all the stakes."

"Fredulon, are you really willing to risk you're entire life savings on a bet?"

Freddie's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Sam! You know that's not what I mean! Oh... and," Freddie sighed out of defeat. "...Accepted."

"HA! I win! Like I said, you really need to think about the odds. I'm almost always right... live with it."

I did a kind of victory dance as Freddie began his sulking spree.

I eyed Freddie out of the corner of my eye and felt a strange and unusual pang of guilt. I never ever ever feel that way except around Carly when I know I do the wrong thing by her standards.

Suddenly, there was a weird, and unexpected flutter in my stomach. It felt weird, but in a good way. I kind of wanted to laugh... but also felt a sudden urge to apologize to Freddie.

"Sorry..." WOAH! WAIT! I SO DID NOT WANT THAT TO BE SAID OUT LOUD.

"It's ok- wait," Freddie looked around the room, as if he was searching for something. "Sam... you and I are the only ones in here, right?"

Well way to be obvious, stupid.

"Duh..."

"So then... either I'm going crazy, and heard someone else apologizing to me, or it was you."

"It was definitely the crazy one. I would never apologize to you, especially since I won, fair and square." I think I covered that up pretty well.

"...Right." Freddie said disbelievingly.

"In anycase, it's okay... to whoever apologized." Freddie smirked.

"Oh, shut your trap."

Freddie turned away, sitting himself down on a box of... bells? Right... anyways...

Suddenly I realized something that Freddie said earlier. _"No, but you need to be more original if you want to keep my attention. This whole "Fredward" thing, it's just... it's old Sam."_

Oh, I could kill Fredward. That dipthong of a dork just made me prove to him that I wanted to keep his attention. I knew I was in for it if he'd ever really analyzed this whole situation.

But what was that really saying about me? Did I have a...crush? ON FREDDORK? I started to sweat a little and gulped the remaining saliva.

Nah, never in a million billion years could that ever be possible.


	4. The Final Hour

**Heyy!! I can't believe this is the end of my first iCarly fanfic... it has been soo much fun. Thank you so much for your generous reviews. I'm thinking about doing another one of Smartbabie's challenges; tell me what you think? & Maybe which one :/ x) Okii here is the final chapter & thanks for reading! XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

_Hour Three:_ For the love of photo albums...

I sighed. There was no way that... I could love, let alone like the girl that insults, punches, slaps... practically ruins my life. It... it's just mathematically and virtually impossible.

I looked over to see Sam still tugging at the wires. She seemed so determined to start a fire or something, anything to keep her mind off sitting here with me in a closet.

This was getting boring. Sure the whole insult battle was fun, but- wait. Did I just say an insult battle, none the less aimed at me, was fun? Oy, I'm definitely losing my mind.

"Sam, this is boring."

"Your face is boring," she replied, not once looking up from the wires.

"Shut up," I retorted. Just then I spotted an old book, alone on a shelf. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before, but whatever, at least it had the possibility of keeping me entertained.

"Hey, Sam, I found a-"

"I don't care."

Woah. Deja Vu much? I decided not to start another Sam & Freddie war, mainly because I wanted to check out what this book actually was. Maybe it was Carly's diary that had her secret love for me plastered on every page.

I began to laugh out loud so hard that my stomach began to ache. Sam gave me a "What the Hell are you laughing at, Benson?" look.

"N-nothing. It's over now."

"I didn't say anything, you Nub."

"I know, but you were thinking it."

Sam gave an exhausted sigh.

I smirked and turned my attention to the dusty old book in my hands.

As soon as I flipped to the first page, I swear, I almost died. This was a photo album that I guess Spencer or Carly had made. It had pictures of little versions of the three of us.

The first picture of Sam laughing at me when I was forced to wear three layers of clothing on our day at the beach. Carly was just fooling around in the sand, and I looked like I wanted to die. Suddenly I felt lucky. My mom only makes me wear one layer of clothing to the beach now, and I could go alone. Then again, I'm forced to pack water proof everything, sun and cloud block, not to mention, I have like ten pairs of underwear and a sewing kit. That's my mother for you, I guess.

The second picture was of Sam... giving me my first wedgie. I remember that day.

Carly had bought a new camera and Sam wanted to get "A picture she'd never forget." Well, I hadn't forgotten that day, so I guess she made that work out in her favour.

I flipped through pages of Carly, Sam, and myself. Until that one... that annoying picture that pushed forward some emotions that I wished I never had.

Sam. It was just Sam, fourteen years old, just one year younger than she is today. Sam was forced to wear a dress for the first time ever. She looked so pissed off in the picture.

The dress kind of flowed around her body... I hated to think about her like she was some kind of girl, but then I realized something. As I took in a different Sam, I realized the whole heart racing, sweating like a pig thing was no fluke. I was seriously starting to crush on the girl who enjoyed pummelling me into the ground.

Well, great. I now realize something that could kill me if I ever let it slip. I mean, it's weird though, Sam was my first kiss. She let me kiss her, so what does that say about her feelings towards me?

"Hey, Sam, check out this picture..." I decided to test my theory, if you could even call it a theory.

Sam cautiously looked up to find me holding a book in my hands.

"Whatcha got there, Benson?" Sam stood up, smoothed out her signature layered look, and sauntered over to me.

"A photo album..."

Sam snatched the album from me and briefly glanced down at the picture.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT THIS STUPID, GODDAMN PICTURE?!"

"I...it's a nice picture of you... that's all."

Sam's face softned a little bit.

"W-well stop looking at this thing." Holy crap, Sam was flustered.

"Sam... why can't I look at this?"

"Why would you want to, you creep?"

"No reason..." I turned away. Maybe I was wrong about this whole thing.

"Freddie... what's going on..."

I sighed. Maybe I should just let her know. I mean what's the worst she could do, kill me? Oh... wait... she could kill me.

Well, my mind was made up, I didn't care what she thought, I didn't.

I stood up to face Sam directly. Here goes nothing.

"What are you doing, Ben-"

Sam was cut off my lips pressed against hers. My stomach fluttered, I felt woosy, I wanted to barf. It was the best feeling in the world.

It kind of felt like Sam was kissing back, and not to mention she wasn't pulling away either. Suddenly the door opened.

Carly stood in front of us, pretty much gobsmacked. An embarrased and flushed Sam switched her view to Carly, then me, back to Carly.

She bolted out the door and ran to God knows where.

"Uh... Freddie?"

"W-what?"

"You are such an idiot."

"What? Why?!"

"Well for one, you just let her go, stupid! And two... the door was unlocked the entire time."

"WHAT?!"

"I wouldn't lock you in a closet with Sam... but I'm glad I unlocked you in a closet with her." Carly was smiling a little too big.

"Spencer said-"

"Spencer didn't lock you in the closet... he just shut the door. Did you even try to unlock it?"

'N-no. Damn. I could have avoided this whole thing."

"I knew you liked her, it was you who had to realize it. Of course, I wasn't expecting Sam to like you back, but since your were both pretty much into that kiss, I guess she does."

I suddenly grew aware of the fact that Sam had just run away, and I'd let her leave.

"Hey, I have to go, I'll catch you later."

I ran down the stairs, about to open the door to leave, when I realized I just flew past Sam, eating cereal mixed with root beer on the couch.

"Sam?"

"Mmm? Oh, hey, check this out, it's a twelve day girly cow marathon!"

"Uh... why are you here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I was thinking the fire escape... to think or something."

"Think about what? Why there should be food on the fire escape, I don't think so. Though there should be."

I was baffled.

"Why are you here though?"

"For the free food and television... duh."

I took a step away from the door and looked around. Okay... was I just imagining things? Was this entire day like a dream or something?

"Sam?"

"Yes, Fredward, you kissed me, it isn't a dream, and shut up, please, I'm watching T.V."

Okay, weird how she enters my brain like that...

I took a seat next to Sam.

"So... you aren't going to kill me?"

"No... and there is no way you can kill me, so we're safe... of course I was always safe..."

"So... what now?"

"Want to watch girly cow?"

"Not really..."

"Then I have no use for you, be gone." Sam pushed me out the door and slammed it shut.

I stood outside the door, confused. I had no idea what to do next, so I walked to the front of my door. As soon as I was about to open it, Sam opened the door and pinned me against the wall.

She pressed her lips to mine, roughly and agressively. When she stopped, she looked at me, smiled, and punched me in the stomach.

"We're going on a date tomorrow. Groovie smoothies, seven o'clock. Be late, and you'll never live to see the light of day again. Oh, and not to mention, you're paying."

Sam walked back into the Shay's apartment and I stood, still frozen against the wall, grinning like an idiot.

This relationship was going to be... interesting... to say the least.


End file.
